The Beauty of the Dark
by Avery Leigh
Summary: -Mobward- Edward Masen managed to climb the ladder of the underworld to become the youngest mob boss in the city. He meets Bella Swan, a shy bookworm working part-time, in one of his clubs and becomes determined to have her.
1. Prologue

**From the feedback that I have received so far - I decided to go ahead and release the prologue before going to bed... just to give you guys a taste of what I have in mind for the story. Again - you all know how much I appreciate the feedback I get.**

**I hope you guys do enjoy this introduction and again - thank you for taking the time to read it. 3**

**

* * *

**

**~Prologue~ **

"Kill him." The command was issued in a thoroughly controlled voice. The calm that resounded from the speaker's smooth, velvety voice was nothing short of chilling. His mossy green eyes took in the sight before him one last time before he turned away from the latest traitor. The look of fear and despair in the young man's pleading eyes burned and left its mark in his mind's eyes. He walked away at a leisurely pace, his shoes made soft _tapping_ sounds against the pavement. He heard the whimpering, the begging yet chose to ignore it as he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Edward Anthony Masen walked beneath the dark, almost starless sky with a huge weight on his broad shoulders. He looked older than his 25 years – but then again, being the youngest mob boss in the city could have no other effect. He ran his hands through his messy bronze hair and looked out into the ocean – concentrated on the soft waves until he heard the drop of the now lifeless body into its very depth. A loud splash resonated amongst them as its sound became drowned out by the speeding cars and their honks. Edward turned his back on it, the heavy weight on his shoulder seemed to intensify rather than lessen.

"It's been done." Came the hard voice of his brother Emmet.

"So I see."

And with that, they both turned and walked away from yet another death - fully prepared to fall back into the natural rhythm of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so so SO much for giving this story a chance! I was honestly surprised by all of the positive feedback I received!**

**To all of my "A Ladder to the Sun" readers... Thank you SO much for giving me your input and for reading this one as well. It means so MUCH to me!  
**

**You guys all manage to make my day just by reading it - so thank you and I hope enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Isabella Marie Swan slipped into the tweed coat that hung on the coat rack by her apartment's door as she made her way out – cursing herself for being late. The heavy wool clung to her curvaceous figure before gently flaring out beneath the bold black belt that hugged her small waist effectively. With a deep breath she pulled her curly brown locks from under the coat. A wine-colored winter barret that consisted of a pattern of hounds-tooth check rested above her head and matched the overcoat she wore with a pair of dark skinny jeans and ugg boots. She stuffed her hands into a pair of black wool gloves and placed her keys into the cream white hobo bag that hung on the crook of her arm while she sped down the stairs and never looked back. As soon as she opened the door however, the blistering wind bit down on her fair skin. She shook her head as it began to snow – causing her teeth to chatter behind her full cherry red lips. Swallowing hard she started running, bumping into people in the process – barely able to apologize as she rushed towards a small little jazz club a few blocks away.

It took her about twenty minutes until she finally reached her destination. As it was a quarter after ten in the morning, the venue seemed abandoned at this time of day while the force of the turbulent weather made the building seem even more foreboding while the wind howled gently into her ears. Her hands trembled slightly as they grasped the wrought iron gates of the club – unsure if it was brought on by the cold or the nervousness that grasped her full attention. The gate squeaked and she managed to take note of the old Hollywood exterior of the club as she finally made her way inside – breathing heavily as she immediately felt the warmth enter her body. Shivering and wide-eyed she saw a tall man of medium build stand behind the bar – he had his back to her. She could not see his face as she nibbled anxiously on her lower lip.

"We're closed," He stated – not even sparing her a glance with his sharp blue eyes.

Tentatively, she shook her head – despite the fact that she knew he could not see her. She walked towards him, suddenly unsure of herself, "I'm here for the job interview – to waitress?"

With that she received his full attention as he turned to look at her. He ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair, "You're the ten o clock?" He asked in a slight drawl. As soon as she gave him a brisk nod he tapped on his watch, "You're late."

She flushed feeling embarrassed and began to make excuses before he cut her off by raising his right hand and shaking head, "Have a seat," he ordered, causing her to take in her surroundings for the first time. The club seemed like a extravagant alcove that had an old rustic feel to it, the interior was painted in a light beige color, a stage with a piano and microphone stand was placed unobtrusively on the side while beyond that French doors lead to a garden terrace. Today however, the terrace was full of snow and nothing but the grey sky lit the club. She turned and flipped over one of the chairs before taking a seat, she face the French doors and paid no attention to the medium sized crystal chandelier set up above her. The bar tender placed a dishrag on his shoulder and walked over with a small sigh.

She never bothered taking off her coat despite the fact that she was feeling slightly trapped while he took his seat, "Name?" he asked as he crossed his arms – looking utterly at ease.

Grinding her teeth, her spine straightened as she forced herself to act professionally despite his casual domineer, "Isabella Marie Swan – you can call me Bella though," she answered without thinking.

"Bella it is," He replied with a small smile, "And how old are you Bella?"

"Twenty-one," She replied automatically – slowly gaining the confidence she needed.

"What are you looking for Bella?"

Frowning she shook her head, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well – what made you apply here?" He asked as he studied her, half paying attention to her current answers.

"I-well-I thought you needed a waitress?" She asked, obviously confused as her lower lip slipped between her teeth.

"We do – but you know the timings we keep don't you?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Yes. I do. From eight pm to five am."

"You've done your research," he mumbled before studying her, "And what do you know about the owner?"

Puzzled, Bella shrugged, "Not much really – just that he owns a string of clubs all over the city."

The bartender let out a small, humorless laugh, "You need to understand something here though," he started, "the boss keeps everything running here like clockwork. You get this job – you can't be late, understand?"

"Yes – I understand," Bella paused her finely arched brows pulled together to form a delicate frown – unsure of how to proceed, "I take my responsibilities seriously - besides, I really need this job to get through university."

The bartender watched her and let out a defeated sigh as he read the sincerity behind her words, the boss would want to see her – giver her the once over himself. Edward Cullen didn't trust anyone – so he usually screened every employee himself. He finally spoke as she looked up at him with a determined look on her face, "Name's Jasper, come on I'll show you the ropes since Alice is out," He got up and walked away expecting her to follow him, "Take off your coat – it's warm enough inside," he continued, "Your uniform's out back…"

Bella took in every word he said as he proceeded to relay her the owner's expectations and her job description. When he was finally done she thanked him and was fully prepared to leave until Jasper shook his head, "Can't go. Boss has to give you the final okay." He stated before going back to his initial position behind the bar.

"When will he be here?" She asked as she looked down at the time – 6:00 PM sharp.

Jasper shrugged, "Around 7:30 – sometimes earlier – sometimes later."

Bella surprised him by sighing and shrugging. She sat back down on the table and took out a textbook from her bag and proceeded to read through it while she waited. She didn't want to be taken off guard so she left her iPod in her bag and looked at the entrance every few minutes in anticipation.

* * *

Edward walked into his favorite jazz club with a feeling of confidence and anticipation. This club had become more of a home to him than anything else throughout the years – which is why he'd usually proceed with his business dealings in it. As he walked in, his mind not fully focused on Emmet's words as the harsh wind whipped his skin for the last time – a stark contrast to the gentle fall of the snow. With a grunt he shook off some of the snow before slipping out of his heavy black coat and placing it over his arm. Cursing the weather, it was then that he looked up and saw a pretty young thing – a child really – sitting on one of the tables. A book lay before her as she stared at him, seemingly transfixed, while his eyes roamed over her.

"Jasper?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the girl. Her big doe eyes remained wide and unblinking – alert. She seemed to sense the danger – it was not the first time he had caused such a reaction and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

She squirmed beneath his hard gaze and finally relented by looking down with a small blush on her fair cheeks, tucking a stray curl behind her ear while she struggled to hide the sense of trepidation that gripped her.

"Yeah, boss?" Asked Jasper, fully aware of Edward's darkening mood, while he fixed him a drink.

"I didn't realize we were turning this place into a library," stated Edward while he walked towards the girl.

"We're not," came Jasper's immediate reply, "That's your ten 'o clock from this morning."

Edward looked down at his watch pointedly and then back at the girl, "You don't say," he replied dryly.

It was then that the girl spoke, "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice – not quite looking at him, "Class went on longer than usual and I barely had time to go by my apartment."

Edward looked down and caught the title of the chapter she was reading, _Commercial Bank Management_, text was highlighted in bright yellow, orange, and pink while notes were scribbled all over it. Her tone was hesitant – as though she were afraid to talk out of turn.

He reached over and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so he can look into her eyes. They were filled with young promise, life, intelligence, and wariness, "Don't be afraid," he said as he noted the deepening blush on her cheeks.

It was then that he realized that this young girl could not hide her emotions from anyone even if she tried. He pinched the bridge of his nose mentally reviewing his appointments of the day.

He was nothing if not meticulous.

With a sigh he decided to give her a quick interview himself – although he trusted Jasper he still planned on running her name through. The interview lasted for fifteen minutes before he ended it and asked her to put on the uniform.

Usually he would have asked her to start in a few days – however, the shortage in staff changed the circumstances. She had surprised him, however, by smiling at him, "Thank you, Mr. Masen," she said before pausing and biting her lower lip, "And just so you know? I'm not afraid of you."

Edward scoffed and broke into a genuine smile while she hurried away from him. He watched her walk away with a small shake of his head.

The poor girl had no idea who she was working for after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! I meant to update this story sooner but... I've just started interning so I have less time than I usually would to write. I really wanted to make this a long chapter but I knew it would take me one more week to complete it so I've decided to post it and hopefully the next chapter'll be longer (fingers crossed!)**

**I honestly appreciate every single review you guys gave this story… it really makes my day knowing how much you guys are enjoying what I'm writing! **

**Thank you so much for putting up with me!**

**

* * *

**

Edward never had more than one drink per day. He believed it would weaken his instincts and lower his guard. As a result, such self-control allowed him to savor the whisky that burned down his throat with every sip. Throughout the night, his sharp green eyes would drift over to the new waitress while people filed in – their soft murmurs meshed together before the keys of the piano drowned them out.

He watched her warily as she greeted the customers and took their orders – despite the obvious strain of the night.

Edward couldn't help but be impressed. However, he needed to look through her file once again now that she was working for him. After all, someone in his position had to be careful – he had no choice. He knew the cops were after him too, the last mole they killed off revealed everything.

They were trying to build a case against him. For that reason, he was perfectly content sitting still – biding his time – until every single rat gets weeded out. Edward Anthony Masen was nothing if not ruthless. Just as well, it seemed like the perfect way to send a message – and a warning.

As the lights began to dim, he watched as Emmet suddenly quieted down and focused his attention on the songstress, Rosalie Hale. She stood beneath the spotlight, her bright blue eyes on Emmet. Her wavy blond locks reached the middle of her slim back while a stylish fringe drifted over her left eye. She wore a form fitting black gown that contrasted against her fair skin. Her mere presence drew everyone's attention as she began to sing an old Billie Holiday song.

It was then that he stood up. His eyes drifted over the crowd before they settled on the new waitress. She stood by the bar – the black cocktail dress that acted as her uniform allowed her to blend in with the darkness. His eyes focused on her and he watched as her eyes drifted through the crowd – attentive as ever.

He walked towards her and noticed the way she stood up straighter as he neared. As soon as he reached – he kept walked as he signaled her to follow him with the slight movement of his hand. She immediately slipped the tray she was holding onto the counter while she looked up at Jasper in confusion. He simply shrugged and urged her to hurry with a slight turn of his head. Edward watched the interaction with a raised brow. He led her to the back office and asked her to take a seat.

Bella bit her lower lip and sat down as she felt the need to be cautious. She watched as he proceeded to walk towards the leather chair behind the oak wood table as he slipped out of his jacket and draped it over the soft leather. Unable to help herself, she began to fidget restlessly as her coffee colored followed Edward's every move. She heard him let out a grunt before sitting, "Breathe Ms. Swan," his voice held a slight husky tinge to it as the silence slowly began to envelope them.

Bella tried to laugh nervously – but found that she could not. She felt transfixed by the man who sat in front of her. Power radiated from his ever pore, he ran a hand through his disheveled curls and then rubbed his forehead in concentration while he read through her file. She took it as an opportunity to look around. Soft spot lights lit the small office that seemed simple yet elegant. The wall and ceiling were painted a rich shade of purple while an interacted pattern made up the ceiling's corner; a small golden chandelier lit was placed in the middle and she found herself looking through the clear glass of the French doors situated behind Edward.

The wind howled violently outside while the snow drifted down to cover the dark earth. Papers rustled against each other while Edward looked through them – a look of contemplation masked his features while he let out another sigh and continued to rub his temples.

"C-can I get you anything?" Asked Bella in a soft, hesitant voice – thus causing Edward to look up and arrogantly arch his brow.

Unable to help herself, Bella began to blush while she rubbed her arms for comfort. It was then that she realized how much she preferred being intimidated by Jasper.

To Bella, it seemed like Edward's presence, in itself, demanded respect. However, she could not fathom how he made her feel like she was the prey and he the predator.

In a flash, he threw the file he was looking through onto the table and his eyes narrowed while his head snapped up to watch her. The sudden noise and movement made Bella jump as she looked up at him with frown while her heartbeat resounded loudly in her ear. She couldn't look away from the hard glint in his mossy green eyes while her eyes widened in surprise and fear. He leaned back in his chair, causing it to gently creak while he crossed his arms.

"Tell me about you're father, Ms. Swan," he ordered in calm, almost chilling tone.

"I-I don't understand – my father?" she asked thoroughly confused.

Edward ground his teeth while he watched her. Her lower lip was trembling and her face was scrunched up as she tried to process his question – a few stray curls framed her face.

To Edward, she looked utterly vulnerable.

"Do I need to repeat myself to you?" Came his answer.

Bella shook her as her heart began to beat at higher tempo – deafening her ears while she moistened her lips with her tongue while she wringed her hands together, "Erm, there's not much to say actually," she began while her memory formed a picture of her father in her mind's eye – calming her a little, "His name is Charlie, he's the local chief of police back in my hometown, he can't stand the thought of me being here all alone… you know how dads are."

Edward noticed the slight change in her as she turned wistful with a sense of detached interest, "Chief of Police? Now that's impressive," he said humoring her while the hard gleam in his eyes intensified, "Now then, tell me what you know about me, Ms. Swan," His voice dropped an octave while he took in every detail before him.

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear while she gave him a tentative smile, "Not much really."

"Humor me."

Bell's finely defined brows drew together to form a frown, "Well I know you own a string of clubs all over the city?" When she saw him nod in encouragement she continued, "You're one of the youngest entrepreneurs who made it big too."

"What else?" He asked confidently.

"That's it, sir."

Edward noted the worried expression that lit her face and smirked with a grunt, "I'm expected to believe it's a coincidence then?" he muttered to himself.

Bella cocked her head to the side curiously while she felt her heartbeat slow down once again. She forced herself to stay still and watched as he tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. The applause that came from the club seemed to draw him out of his trance – his eyes cleared up a little as he nodded.

She immediately stood and left the office – she felt his eyes on her back as she slipped out and let out a relieved breath.

Edward stayed in the office until her shift ended. Once it did, he came out of the office and leaned against the doorframe. The first two buttons from his shirt were undone and his hair looked more disheveled than ever. Black circles outlined his eyes and accentuated his exhaustion while stubble of hair covered his prominent cheekbones. His eyes traveled over her body from head to toe while he drew in a breath from his cigarette and noted that she was back in her jeans and overcoat – ready to leave.

It was 5:30 A.M. and the club was deserted when compared to the full house she served. She struggled to ignore his presence and leave while she watched Jasper leave the counter out of the corner of her eye. She saw the jazz singer as well – she was in the arms of a tall muscular man.

Everyone seemed at ease – yet she felt out of place.

She smiled in embarrassment as her cheeks slowly turned into a shade of pink. Overwhelmed, she opened the door fully prepared to leave while the icy chill of the air bit into her soft skin before she heard Edward's velvety voice calling her, "See you tonight, Ms. Swan."

She turned to look at him and couldn't help but feel like a deer caught in the headlights. She stood outside, beneath the grey sky and turned to look at him. Bella managed to give him a brisk nod and a small smile, "See you tonight, Ms. Masen."

With that she left – Edward slowly straightened as he drew away from the doorframe. He knew Emmet would be preoccupied with Rosalie and so he turned towards Jasper.

"I want her watched," he stated before turning and walking back into the office. He sat down and looked at the different papers in front of him. He shuffled through them before picking up a picture of Fork's Chief of Police, Charlie Swan.

* * *

**lol I'm kind of feeling self-conscious about this chapter just because I'm really trying to make it realistic so I'm hoping I have that down.. so I really hope you guys do find it realistic enough and as always.. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm really sorry it's taken me a while to upload the new chapter but I'm really hoping you guys'll enjoy it! Besides that, I honestly don't think I would have been able to put up right now if it weren't for the help of my lovely new beta, foreverhopeful21, I know how frustrating I can get when I write and it just meant a lot that she managed to find the time to go through it and prefect it! **

**I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read it and for putting up with me since I don't update as often as I'd like.**

**As always, I appreciate any comments you may have :)  
**

* * *

The soft light of dawn crept into Edward's apartment while he slowly stepped into it. The soft leather of his shoes tapped the polished wood softly while he turned his back on the pristine furniture that decorated his living room. A loud _click_ filled the silence as he locked himself in – his tense posture seemed to relax instantly while he shrugged out of his heavy wool coat and hung it onto the wall mounted coat rack. He paid no mind to the deep gray walls that coated the walls of his home – or the soft leather sofas that were situated in front of him. Instead, he walked towards his bedroom with a sense of purpose while he felt the cold metal of his handgun pressing into his back ever so slightly with every movement he made. It gave him a sense of calm and reassurance while he sat down on the soft mattress of his bed and placed a yellow file next to him. With a deep sigh he ran his hands through the wild strands of his bronze hair and leaned down to slip his feet out of his shoes. A few seconds passed by while he listened to the clock's soft _ticking_ before he finally stood and walked towards his bathroom to begin his usual routine. He rubbed the stubble that covered his strong jaw line with a shrug while he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He focused on the hardness that he saw in the lines and creases of his face. Edward did not see the attractive features that the world saw – instead he saw what everyone else failed to see: danger.

With a humorless smirk, he walked away from his reflection and walked back into his bedroom. He leaned against the bathroom door and took in his surroundings. His bedroom was painted a deep sapphire blue and, like everything else in his apartment, it was contemporary. The low platform bed was situated in the middle and was covered with light brown and gold throw pillows while two wooden nightstands clung on either side of the bed – right next to the pillows. A painting hung directly above it while spotlights covered the white ceiling. A large wooden closet covered the wall next to him while a two-cubbie storage bench with drawers faced the bed. A black-framed television clung to the wall above it while a six-drawer dresser lay in the corner. A wide wooden framed window was placed an inch above it while the sliding glass door that separated his bedroom from the balcony was situated next to the dresser.

Edward straightened and began to make his way towards the nightstand while he unbuttoned his shirt. He discarded the silver watch that had encompassed his wrist onto the dresser before putting the gun down ever so carefully before stripping down to his black briefs. Without delay, he grabbed the discarded file from the bed and walked towards the dresser. He emptied the contents and looked down at the first picture that slipped out: a picture of his new waitress standing by an apartment's windowpane looking out into the darkness. Edward shook his head impatiently and tapped his fingers on the dresser.

"Who are you?" He muttered in a low gravely voice as he picked up the photo only to throw it back down in frustration. Isabella Marie Swan had spent a month under his employment. In that period of time, he had her watched and followed and still he felt as though she eluded him. Although he had other leads that were being followed, his instincts did not allow him to call his men off Isabella.

Edward turned towards the glass doors and took in the rays of bright sunlight before he closed the curtains and enveloped himself in darkness. Without a further thought in mind, he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. Sleep claimed him moments after his head hit the soft pillow while a hand rested on top of the cold metal of his gun.

* * *

The sound of Bella's heartbeat resounded through her ears while she hurried towards the lecture hall. Her brown eyes scanned the campus wearily while her hot breath caused a cloud of smoke to appear before her in the cold air of winter. She was snuggled in layers of clothes that made it feel like it was impossible to move at a faster pace – she looked back with a sense of nervousness. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary while students surrounded her and made their way in and out of the different buildings. She instinctively shivered and felt goose bumps creep up her skin while she felt the familiar sensation of being watched all over again. Her full lips pulled together to form a firm and straight line while she closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to compose herself. Black smudges circled her eyes and revealed her exhaustion as she sipped the bitter taste of coffee. Bella felt as though the random bouts of paranoia were due to the hectic schedule she limited herself to. Thus, she disregarded her fear and anxiousness she felt and, instead, focused on staying awake throughout her next lecture.

By the end of her last class, Bella couldn't help but continuously yawn. She trudged drowsily through the snow and made her way towards Masen's club. Engrossed in her own thoughts, she never noticed the dark figure that stood by the balcony of his apartment and watched her walk towards the club.

Edward smirked as he saw the tiny figure of Isabella while he tapped his cigarette against the box before lighting it for a quick smoke. He inhaled the bitter taste of tobacco with a sense of relish while he stood there unmoving. He stood there for a moment contemplating the situation he found himself in before he calmly turned his back on her approaching figure, quickly removing his gun from behind his back and cocking it with a single flick of his hand. His cold green eyes scanned his surroundings. He had heard a soft _click_ of a lock that left the adrenalin rushing to his head. He lowered his gun and kept it by his side while he made his way out of the bedroom with a sense of determination.

He saw Emmett sitting on the soft leather of his living room's sofa. With a disgusted grunt, Edward slipped the gun back and ran a hand through his hair.

Emmett's dark thick brow lifted in response and the ends of his mouth lifted to form a smile. "This the welcome party?" He asked as he stood up and looked down at his younger brother – he knew his height and build failed to intimidate Edward but that didn't stop him from looming over his brother.

Edward rolled his eyes and went back into his bedroom to grab a new coat from his closet. "Everything all right on your end, Emmett?"

With a frown, Emmett nodded despite the fact that Edward couldn't see him. "Yeah, yeah. Got the new shipment coming in tonight."

Edward nodded in approval while they made their way out and crossed the street towards the club. Edward turned and looked up at his apartment while he listened to Emmett relay the information he had on the new drug shipments. He always made sure nothing could ever be traced back to his organization.

"And the girl?" Edward asked while they walked into the club.

"Doesn't look like she's hiding anything." Emmett replied with a hint of disinterest.

Edward ground his teeth while his eyes fell upon the waitress. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, and she was smiling as she spoke to Alice despite the obvious trace of fatigue in her features. They were setting up the club, both in their uniforms, while their soft laughter filled the silence.

"Alice seems to like her," Emmett commented while he looked at their interaction.

Edward looked at Emmett with a mock sense of surprise. "Doesn't she like just about everyone?"

Emmett shrugged and watched Alice as she leaned over the bar's counter to give Jasper a quick kiss – thus causing Bella to look away while a stain of red covered her cheeks. A few minutes later Alice stood before them. Her dark coffee colored hair was cut into a sharp bob with a side fringe while her blue eyes sparkled as she placed a single class of whiskey in front of Edward.

"Can I get you anything else, Boss? Emmett?" She asked while she held a tray face down against her thighs.

They both shook their heads. Edward waited for Alice to leave before he took a small sip as he used his head to point at Alice while he spoke, "She hasn't reported anything suspicious on the new girl either?"

"Nah. If she's up to anything, Alice would dig it up," Emmett replied in a very matter-of-fact tone while people slowly began to file in.

Within the next hour, people began to pour in causing it to be one of the busiest nights they'd ever had. Bella knew she was struggling as she felt a fine sheen of perspiration cover her head. The customers were becoming impatient and she felt the unnerving green eyes of her boss follow her – to Bella she felt as though he were judging her competence. She felt the pressure build up until she looked to Alice for help – only to see that Alice had her hands full. She forced herself to let out a deep breath while continuing to work. She desperately wanted a moment outside in the cold so that she could escape the crowded jazz club. With a small shake of her head, she continued working until the crowd began to die down. She looked at Alice who looked as bedraggled as she felt (and probably looked) before looking down at her watch which read 4:30 A.M. Rosalie was still crooning an old blues piece when Bella turned towards Jasper.

"I need some air."

With that, she went outside and stood by the entrance. The chill of winter hit her soft skin and she rubbed her bare arms before releasing the soft strands of her hair from their confines. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her temples ever so gently.

"You're asking for a cold," came a hard statement from behind her. She instinctively jumped and placed a hand on top of her beating heart. Bella turned only to see Edward standing behind her with a fierce frown. A cigarette was placed in between his lips while he held out his coat for her. His hair looked disheveled and he let out an impatient grunt while he waited for her to slip into his coat. Bella smiled tentatively and blushed despite herself while she slipped into the coat. It instantly swallowed her in its warmth as she looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Edward nodded in acknowledgement before he took out a lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth. He looked down and noted how sunken her eyes looked, her fair complexion looking paler than usual, while he took a deep breath.

Bella squirmed under the intensity of his eyes as she began to feel a sort of awkward silence envelope her. "Rough night," she muttered causing him to nod yet again. She kicked the snow a little and looked down before clearing her throat fully prepared to go back inside.

"Thanks again for the coat, Mr. Masen."

Bella's reply caused him to smirk while he shook his head and blocked the entrance.

"Do I scare you, Ms. Swan?" He asked with a raised brow.

Bella's eyes widened and she forced herself to shake her head furiously.

With a humorless smirk, Edward leaned towards her placing his now cold hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she could look him in the eye. "Now why do I have the distinct feeling that you're lying to me?" He asked in mild amusement.

"I wouldn't know," came Bella's firm reply as she pushed past him and walked back into the club with a deep breath. She didn't understand why he overwhelmed her and she wasn't interested in finding out.

Edward came back into the club ten minutes later after throwing his second cigarette down and crushing it under the heel of his shoe. He walked directly into his office once he was back inside the club.

There were pictures of different individuals and Isabella Swan scattered all over the desk. He looked at all the new information that was dug up on them and busied himself with it for the following four hours.

When he left the office, he saw Isabella Swan sprawled over one of the tables. Her head was down and cushioned by her arms no longer in her uniform. She was in a pair of jeans and a sweater with her bag placed right in front of her. He looked at Jasper for an explanation only to see him shrug and wipe a small shot glass with a white cloth.

"She wore herself out tonight," came Alice's voice in a whisper-soft tone.

Edward nodded and walked towards the door before he turned and looked at the bag and Bella's sudden unconscious state, "Tell Emmett to bring her into my place – with the bag." With that, he left the warmth of the club and stepped into the cold of winter. A small smile teased the edges of his lips while his hands dug into the wool pockets of his coat. He crossed the street while he looked up at the dark starless sky. Edward couldn't help but think about his good fortune. After all, with that bag in his possession, he just might find out the truth about Isabella Swan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah! Okay so, hi! I know it's been a while since my last update but life had a way of getting in the way! I swear like my beta, the lovely foreverhopeful21, totally pushed me so that I can publish this chapter and I'm so glad she did because we finally have a solid story line! Like I really hope we can update this story in 2 weeks but like Sarah, foreverhopeful21, has a hectic academic schedule - I just graduated a few months back so I'm just mega busy job hunting!**

**We haven't forgotten about this story and we seriously get REALLY excited just publishing the next chapter and we REALLY appreciate your patience!**

**Just as a side note though, we've italicized a certain part of this story because it's a flashback and we didn't want it to cause any kind of confusion! As always, we really appreciate your thoughts and we love hearing your thoughts on how this story is going!**

**Thank you SO much for bearing with us - all of you! Really, it just means a lot to us that you guys are putting in the time to read through each chapter!**

* * *

With heightened senses, Edward leaned against the doorframe transfixed. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark while he watched Isabella lying in the middle of his king sized bed, her body buried beneath the soft covers. She lay oblivious to the world and her surroundings as the sound of her soft breathing filled the silence.

Satisfied, Edward ran a hand through his unruly hair and shook his head. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," he muttered before turning his back on her. She had been sleeping rather peacefully in his bed for the past five hours. Meanwhile, Edward felt infused with a certain type of energy– the kind that allowed adrenaline to rush through his body as he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming evening. He couldn't quite shake the predatory feeling that engulfed him as he realized how small she seemed in the middle of his bed.

Unable to help himself, Edward walked towards the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He barely registered the taste as it burned down his throat for the second time. Frustrated, he began to roll his shoulders before he ungracefully plopped down on the edge of the bed. Noting that Bella did not even stir while the bed dipped under his weight, he shook his head in exasperation. He was beginning to feel impatient as he waited for her to open her eyes.

With a loud sigh, Edward began to unbutton his shirt while he stretched out his legs. The edges of his lips began to form a frown while he ran his hands over the light stubble that graced his cheeks. His teeth meshed together as he grinded them with a hint of frustration while his eyes drifted to Bella's bag. It was discarded on the table from aggravation earlier on. Edward mentally went through the things in her bag all over again: a notebook filled with notes from various lectures, a textbook, a set of keys, perfume, makeup, her wallet, and a cell phone. He relayed his search in his mind's eye– his eyes eating up every word in that book only to realize how meaningless the words were, his desire to rip the pages apart as he swore in frustration; the way he flipped through the textbook repeatedly; the petty cash in her wallet along with a bus pass, a student ID card that included a picture of Bella Swan smiling politely with dark doe like eyes, and a credit card; and finally, the way his long, lean fingers tapped away on her cell phone while he read through her text messages and looked through the pictures in it only to find images of her parents and her high school friends.

Edward couldn't name a single remarkable item in her bag. In fact, it managed to plant a seed of doubt in his mind. For that reason, he felt an unusual sense of impatience and urgency for one reason and one reason only.

Edward Masen is _never_ wrong. Despite the growing doubt, he felt an urgent need to speak to his employee, to ascertain her real role in his club. With such urgency came impatience.

When he finally felt the even breathing in the room come to a stop while the figure stiffened beneath the covers, a hard glint found itself in the depth of his forest green eyes while a humorless smirk played upon his full lips.

It was then that he felt the full weight of his gun press into the middle of his lower back. To Edward, it was a subtle reminder.

Bella Swan woke up with a start. Her senses were overwhelmed by the softness that engulfed her. Her eyes fluttered open in fear and nervousness as she felt the pace of her heartbeat quicken, the sound drumming loudly in her ears while her face felt flush as she buried it into the soft pillow that cushioned her head. A distinct smell that could only be described as utterly and deliciously male made its way into her system. Confused, Bella felt further tremors of uncertainty stir within her and with it came a distinct sense of vulnerability as realization, slowly but surely, dawned.

She was not sleeping in her bed. Worse yet, she was currently lying on a man's bed.

Forcing her breathing in measured slow breaths, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh my God," she murmured into the pillow before turning her face towards the sound only to see her employer standing over her with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. She noted the dark circles beneath his eyes, the dark stubble that stained his high cheekbones and his rumpled attire. It was then that she realized that he was still wearing last night's clothes. More importantly, it was then that she realized that she had been staring at her boss for an unusual amount of time while she felt a sense of panic infuse her. Her heartbeat began to quicken as her mind whirled with different scenarios and possibilities. An internal struggle began to play within her as she scrambled to remember last night until Bella felt the weight of the room's silence.

"Mr. Masen?" She asked, her voice laced with a distinct trace of huskiness as she scrambled off the bed with a frown.

"Ms. Swan."

After clearing her throat in an attempt to bring her voice back to a normal octave, she looked up at him. "Um. I'm sorry but where am I? What am I doing here?" She asked while she ran a hand through her tangled tresses, feeling self-conscious and out of place as her eyes began to take in the pristine appearance of his bedroom.

Edward's eyebrows rose up with amusement and his lips pulled back to form a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why Ms. Swan, are you always so cheerful when you wake up?" He asked, not bothering to mask the heavy sarcasm as he took in the severe frown marking her otherwise soft features. When he watched a delightful shade of pink stain her fair cheeks, he crossed his arms and smirked. "But to answer your questions. You're in my apartment, and to be more specific, you're in my bed." He noted the slight tremor that went through her as he continued. "You fell asleep in the club last night. I couldn't leave you there now, could I?"

Bella managed to smile weakly as a sense of unease instilled itself deep within her. She felt her stomach coil as she watched him warily. She took a deep breath before answering his question. "Mr. Masen, while I appreciate your concern for my welfare – this," she said as she gestured to the room and the bed, "was unnecessary."

Edward's eyes narrowed at her obvious display of temper and his eyes hardened. He didn't say anything for a full minute, causing Bella to grow uncomfortable with every second. She fidgeted self-consciously until he replied in a soft, almost dangerous tone, "I will, of course, give you a few minutes to freshen up. Your bag is on the table by the balcony." With that, he walked away from her with a strong sense of purpose. He didn't hear the soft sigh of relief that escaped her nor did he feel her eyes boring into his back as he crossed the bedroom's threshold. Bella found her employer's intensity quite terrifying at times.

Edward sat down on the sofa and leaned over with a cigarette in hand. He tapped the end against the table with a cold sense of self-satisfaction, completely unaware of the inner turmoil he caused in his houseguest. He relished the fact that everything was going as planned. He knew that he could not afford to waste anymore time exposing the snitch, and as he began to light the cigarette, Edward allowed a ruthless smirk to grace his cold features; Bella Swan would not be leaving until he knew with a certainty whether or not she posed a threat.

Meanwhile, Bella splashed her face with water while her mind processed her current situation. She felt as though she were playing a dangerous game, a game that she was losing. She tried to rationalize her feelings as she chalked them up to sheer exhaustion, yet she couldn't block out his expressions whenever he looked at her. It was as though he was trying to see through her. More than that, however, was that she couldn't figure out why he hadn't just woken her up so that she could go home. Moreover, in hindsight, he seemed to seek her out regularly in a way that made her feel as though he were toying with her. As though he were the predator and she the prey. With a familiar rush of panic, Bella closed her eyes and felt the water cling to her face delicately only to open them and see her employer standing in the middle of his bedroom. He seemed so very calm, so very controlled, and yet it all seemed calculated. All at once, her mind and instincts demanded that she flee.

Bella shook her head in frustration while her stomach seemed to rebel against her. She ground her teeth together as she reached out to open the door because in that instant a single thought resonated throughout her mind: what if Edward Masen was just trying to be nice?

Edward's eyes kept drifting towards his bedroom's door in anticipation until Bella finally appeared. He vowed to assure himself of her guilt by the time she left his apartment. However, he also mentally braced himself for the possibility of her innocence and his gut clenched at the thought.

It would mean that he had spent his precious time. Time he didn't have to waste.

Bella did not look as disheveled as she did when she first woke up, and she had her bag hanging over the crook of her arm. She tentatively smiled as soon as she saw her boss. She walked towards him, slightly intimidated despite his relaxed demeanor, as she tucked a stray loose curl behind her ear. "Mr. Masen, thank you so much for letting me spend the night, but I should probably get going."

"And why is that?" His smooth voice responded, sounding like pure velvet.

Bella squirmed a little as her finely arched brows came together to form a frown. "I have a few papers to write?" The statement came out sounding like more of a question than anything else.

With a sigh, he shook his head and stood up, fully intent on using his height to tower over her, to intimidate her. "Those papers can wait, can't they? After all, we never got the chance to talk." Edward smiled causing a feral glint to sparkle within the depth of his cold green eyes. His mind automatically shifted through a mental catalog filled with fools who had attempted to dupe him, to cross him and all it took was a simple conversation.

_As always, his sharp green eyes took in every single detail while a sense of cold determination rippled through him. In a surreal moment, he remembered the last traitor, James, sitting in front of him in a dark, damp shed. The sound of traffic meshed with his grunts and groans of pain while he struggled to beg. Edward had found out that evening that James had been stealing money from his drug cartel – and so he decided to make an example of James to the rest of the organization. After two hours of violent torture, Edward cocked his gun – a sound that reverberated and echoed in the dark just before he shot James once. A clear shot through the head. He watched the light die out in James's ice blue eyes before his body lay limp in the chair. He could still see Emmet wrapping his bloodied hand from the vicious beating he dealt out as they walked away and made sure the rest of his employees disposed of the body._

Her smiled faltered. "Talk?"

"Yes. Talk. We'll have coffee and _talk_." Edward's lips twitched while he noted the way her eyes drifted towards the front door.

"I would love to Mr. Masen, but I really can't."

"And why's that, Ms. Swan?" He repeated in a deceptively calm tone as he began rolling his sleeves while he watched her.

Bella began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. She was under the distinct impression that no one denied Edward Masen — that no one would dare to. "I don't know! It just feels really inappropriate!" She explained, unable to hide the panic behind her response. She didn't understand why felt so overwhelmed by her employer, but the intensity of his stare unnerved her.

"It's a cup of coffee, Ms. Swan," he said in a rather matter-of-fact tone. "I'd just like to get to know you better, that's it."

Her big doe eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

Edward seized the opportunity as he realized that she had momentarily forgotten about leaving and began ushering her towards the kitchen. "Why not?"

Bella watched him in confusion while he started preparing the coffee. "You're Edward Anthony Masen. You built an entire empire, and you haven't even hit thirty, yet. I'm a small town girl who just happens to work for you. What is there to know?"

At that, Edward turned to look at her with a smirk. "Let's start with that, then— the small town." He had his back to her while he listened impassively. He knew she wouldn't tell him anything he didn't know, anything he hadn't memorize from her file.

With a loud sigh of resignation, she shook her head and propped herself onto the kitchen counter. "Well, where do I begin? I grew up in Forks, Washington. A day wouldn't go by without a bit rain." Her lips formed a smile while she tapped her chin with her finger in thought before a soft laugh filled the silence. "And if I were being truly honest, I hated it when I was a teenager."

Edward began to pour coffee into two identical mugs while his piqued. "Really?"

She began to nod as he handed her the mug. She looked down at the black liquid with distaste. Torn, she mustered up the courage to ask for sugar and milk.

Amused, it was his turn to nod while he brought her the extra ingredients. "Now then, you were telling me why you hated Forks as a teenager?" He prompted.

Blushing, Bella nodded. "Oh. Well, it's just that it was such a small town, you know? Everybody knows everyone and I'm the chief of police's daughter."

"Hmmm. Never would have pegged you as a wild child," Edward teased despite the fact that his eyes were guarded as he sipped his black coffee. He leaned against the counter and watched her while she mulled over his words.

"I wasn't." She let out a deep breath and pursed her lips. "It's hard to explain but it just made everything seem so limited."

When Edward didn't comment or reply, she took a sip of her coffee. It still tasted strong despite the milk and sugar she added. Nevertheless, she watched him with a sense of interest. "What are you thinking about?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck while he thought about his own life and shrugged. "What a teenager might do when life seems so very _limited_."

Bella cocked her head to the side with a small smile. "Read."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And what did you read, Ms. Swan?"

It was Bella's turn to shrug. "Novels, but the classics would have to be my favorite. What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked while he watched her, his eyes unblinking, his posture alert.

"I feel like I've been talking about myself for ages now; why don't you tell me about yourself? How Edward Masen became Edward Masen?" She asked, not really noticing the subtle change in his demeanor as she began to relax in his presence.

Edward noted the teasing light in her honey colored eyes and rubbed his hand over the stubble on his jaw. "Nothing much to say really. Grew up in Chicago, came to New York with Emmett to study." Edward watched Bella while he spoke – gauging her reaction to his words while she nodded in interest and continued drinking her coffee. "My father passed away during my second year, and Emmett and I inherited everything."

At her slight frown, Edward broke into thoughts. "Not very fascinating, is it?"

Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. "No, no. It's not that. I didn't know you inherited everything. I just thought you built everything."

Edward smirked in cold amusement. "I didn't inherit everything, Ms. Swan. I simply took what I had and branched it out."

"Oh."

"Now that I've satisfied your curiosity, I do believe it's your turn," Edward said as he discarded the empty mug into the kitchen sink only to watch her jump down from the counter and walk towards the sink, her empty mug in hand. She stood next to him and began to clean the mugs.

Bella felt the need to keep her hands busy while she finally answered him, "My turn?"

"Yes. Do you still hate Forks?"

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "No, I miss it actually."

"What is there to miss?"

"My parents, my friends, the rain even."

Amused, Edward asked her to elaborate while he led her back to the living room.

With a small, nostalgic smile, Bella began to talk to him about her past, revealing to him the fact that she hadn't been to Forks in over a year; and while he listened to her recount her memories with ease, he realized one important fact: Isabella Swan was telling the truth.

Because Edward valued caution, his discovery was met with a deep sense of relief and disappointment. After all, he simply hated being wrong.

And so, the gun pressing down on the skin of his back ceased to act as a subtle reminder while he began to relax in her presence. The guileless innocence of her gaze reassured him. Thus, when she finally stood up, no longer hesitant with a friendly smile, he walked her to the door.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Masen," she told him just before she turned to leave.

Edward gave her a quick nod, indicating that he had heard her words before closing the door behind her with a soft click. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair while he made his way towards the table. He took out his papers and began working – Isabella Swan already forgotten.


End file.
